The End Of The Fellowship
by PoisndNarcissus
Summary: Taking place after Fellowship Of The Rings (Movie). Legolas returns home to Mirkwood expecting his journey to be over... but it has just begun!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord Of The Rings or it's charatcers... blah blah blah. You know what it is supposed to say. If you are 'iffy' about reading sexual content, then I suggest you skip a certain part in here. Other than that- enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
The walls were decorated in ornaments of all colors, shapes, and size; not a single one being the same. Gold and silver color was scattered on the walls here and there, as well as large drapes hanging over glass windows and doorways. Legolas was in awe of the beautiful arrangement of sculptures and fountains in the hallways. His blue eyes beamed as he saw the different bows and arrows hung on the wall, each sculpted and made for a different reason- aiding in length, aim, force, etc.  
"How could such a place be discarded so easily?" he asked his companion, who led him around the deserted palace.  
"When they heard of the Orcs arrival, they fled, leaving all their possessions behind. We came across this wondrous place nearly 100 years ago- my mother and I." The man traced his fingers over the carved images in the wooden staircase. "I remember it as if it were yesterday."  
"Yet you haven't moved your family here, your friends?" Legolas curiously asked.  
"No, I've always felt a strange aura when I entered this palace. I feel as if it were meant to be left alone."  
"And the bows and arrows, you haven't put them to use?" He couldn't help but bring up the weapons he had seen previously.  
"No, I do not use them in fear that they might turn around and hurt my own family."  
"You believe this place to be cursed?" he asked, amazement in his voice. "I don't see how a place as beautiful as this could be cursed!"  
"Appearances can be deceiving, Legolas. You know that better than all of us."  
Legolas was ashamed, as he knew exactly what his friend was referring to. Over 50 years ago Legolas was assured that his girl companion posed no threat, though the whole Elven community believed so. Legolas pushed aside their thoughts because of her beauty. How could a girl so beautiful be a threat to us? he had thought. But she had been, and almost put an end to Legolas' family. He had to kill her himself with his arrow. "I suppose you are right, Herio (hI-rEo)."  
His friend smiled as he saw Legolas cheeks blush. "It is okay, Legolas. That was a long time ago. You've learned since then."  
"No, I haven't."  
"What do you speak of?" Herio asked, raising a brow.  
"It happened a little while ago. I almost put an end to the world as we know it."  
Herio wrinkled his brow, his 300 year-old skin showing barely, if any, wrinkles. "Tell me of this incident, dear Legolas."  
"Well, it all started when..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Legolas frowned at Aragon. "Where shall we go, Aragon, if not to follow Frodo?"  
"I shall accompany you back to Mirkwood."  
"But the Fellowship-"  
"The Fellowship is still in our hearts," Aragon interrupted. "We've discussed that already."  
Gimli nodded his head in agreement. "Then I shall return to Moria- to be with my people."  
"Will you need our assistance once off the boat?" Aragon asked.  
"I am a Dwarf! I need no assistance!" he said proudly.  
Legolas and Aragon smiled. "Very well then," Aragon stated.  
"Let us be on our way. We don't know if the Orcs are still following us," Legolas added.  
  
Once Gimli had been dropped off, Aragon and Legolas headed towards the Elven village of Mirkwood, where Legolas reigned as prince.  
  
"Farewell, dearest Aragon, may all go well with you." Legolas waved to his friend and watched him row away.  
The elves greeted Legolas warmly, asking about his quest, wondering if all went well. He only told them that he was tired, and needed to rest. Once inside his room, he propped himself on his cot and rested his head against the clay walls.  
Though Mirkwood was a prosperous place, they were very simple in their architecture, unlike Rivendell with it's glorious arches and beautiful alabaster rooms. After he rested for a little while, he secretly went out into the gardens. This was his favorite place of all in Mirkwood. The gardens had wondrous waterfalls, succulant fruits, ripe vegetables, blooming flowers, and towering trees. In all the gardens were over 5 acres.  
  
He leaned his body against the iron railing that separated land from waterfall. Closing his eyes he took in the smell, the serenity was almost overpowering. All he could hear was the rushing water and the chirping of birds. He centered himself and began to think of all that had happened.  
He heard a rustling in the bushes; it had interrupted his meditation. Though he hoped that it was an animal of some sort, he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps an Orc had followed him and Aragon. His curiosity took the best of him, and he walked over, bow in hand. Quickly pushing the bushes aside he grabbed the culprit. A young woman lay before him, her throat being squeezed by his hand. She didn't appear to be Elven. "Who are you? What do you want? Why were you spying on me?" he asked, loosening his grip so that she could speak.  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," she choked out. "I only wanted to see you in person. I've heard many legendary stories of the great Legolas."  
He wasn't sure what he should do or say. He eventually let her go, causing her to tumble backwards and fall into a mess of vegetables. He extended a hand to help her up. "I didn't mean to have you fall back," he said in his defense.  
"It is fine." She wiped the dirt off of her peasant-like dress. She seemed harmless, but he couldn't trust her.  
"Well..." he was searching for words to say. "Well... now you saw me and you can now leave." He bit his lip, thinking of how cold he had just sounded. Oh well, can't change the past, he said in his mind.  
She frowned, and her deep brown eyes turned to the ground in which she had just fallen. "Oh, okay. Good-bye, Legolas." She turned around and began to walk away.  
He watched her leave, her hips swaying as she did. She had a peculiar way of walking. It's not that it looked weird, because it didn't. But you couldn't help but watch her leave; watch her gracefulness with each step. Oh dear, this girl just wanted to see me. I pushed her away. How cold and distant of me. I must set things aright, he thought.  
"Young woman!" he called, walking up to her. "Please stop," he said, once reaching her. "I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier. I was startled, and I didn't know who I could trust."  
Her frown turned into a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad you're apologizing. That's very gallant of you."  
He blushed at the flattery. "It's only fair. What can I do for you? Obviously you didn't want to just look upon me. Did you have any questions? Anything at all I could do?"  
"That's very kind of you, but I just wanted to see the face of the man who saved my family. Quite a few years ago, you were passing by my village of Korr. Robbers were invading the territory. They entered my house and were just about to kill my father and mother. But you showed up, and saved them."  
He tried to recall the event, but nothing came to mind. "I'm happy to have been of service to you. Give my regards to your family."  
She smiled. "I most definitely will." She shook his hand, placing her other hand over his. "Thank you, so much..." She let go, and walked away. He smiled, happy that he had made someone's day, or life for that matter.  
Once again he returned to the railing and leaned on it, closing his eyes to take in the surroundings. He began to feel lightheaded. He opened his eyes, to brace himself before he almost fell to the ground. He shook his head, to wake himself up. Perhaps I'm just too tired. Maybe I need some real rest, he thought. He decided to look at the beautiful waterfalls once last time before he left. Hearing the rushing waters gave him a great headache. He closed his eyes out of faintness, and gripped onto the railing for support. But he became more and more dizzy, until eventually, he began to fall. Before he could stop himself the top half of his body was over the railing, etching ever closer to the foaming water. He wanted to grab for support but all his strength was leaving him. What is happening? he thought .  
But before he had time to answer his question, his whole body fell over the railing and he plummeted into the rushing water below. SPLASH! His head hit a large rock in the water, and blood began to seep from his head. He soon lost conscienceness, and drifted in the water amongst the fish.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"But, Legolas," Herio began, "what does that have to do with a woman's beauty? She didn't seduce you in anyway."  
"That is not the end of the story."  
"Continue, then..."  
"I wish that I had just drifted unto the ground of Mirkwood and woke up. I wish that was the end of the story."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Legolas eyes fluttered open, and he looked at his environment. The sky was dark now, stars of all sizes sprinkled here and there. He sat upright, and rubbed the back of his head. He felt an open wound, and felt a warm liquid- blood.  
"You're awake," a woman said.  
He turned around to see the same young woman that had startled him earlier. "It's you! You're the one who did this to me!" he shouted, trying to get up. But it hurt to move any more than he already did.  
"Don't move, Legolas. I believe that you broke your leg."  
"You haven't said anything in your defense, so I must come to the conclusion that you are the perpetrator."  
"No, I am not. I only passed by and saw your limp body floating in the river. I decided out of the goodness of my heart to help you out. But now I am guessing that I shouldn't have."  
The way she said it made him feel bad; made his heart break. "I... I am sorry for accusing you."  
"You seem to jump to conclusions hastily. That is not a good quality, oh legendary Legolas."  
"Yes, that I know. I am sorry... again." There was silence for a couple of minutes. Then she began to bandage his head. "Where am I?"  
"You're quite a few acres away from Mirkwood. But the exact distance, that I do not know." She finished bandaging him and let his head rest on her lap. "Do you know what happened? Why you fell into the river?"  
"I only remember becoming dizzy. I began to lose my strength and I fell into the waterfall."  
"Hmm..." she said, her brows creasing, as if thinking very hard. "Well, I hope somehow justice is served to whomever did this to you."  
"Yes, I hope so." He hadn't been this close to a woman in a long time. His head was nestled on her two legs, his eyes staring up at the sky and occasionally at her. Before long, he sat up. "I should start heading back to Mirkwood so that I can arrive by morning."  
"Are you sure that's a good thing to do, Legolas? What if who did this to you sees that you're not dead and tries to attack you?"  
"Than so be it, I have my..." he reached for his bow and arrow, but then realized he did not posses them. "Where are my arrows and my bow?"  
"They must have fell off in the river."  
He put his hand over his face. "That bow... was given to me by the Elven Queen of Lothlorien. I feel terrible that I have lost it."  
"I'm sure she would understand why. It was not your fault that you fell into a river."  
"Yes, I suppose."  
"If you'd like, you can stay at my abode tonight until tomorrow morning. Then you can head towards Mirkwood. I'd feel much better if you did. 'Tis not safe here at night, especially for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
She was flustered. "Uh... I mean... with somebody trying to kill you and all..."  
"Oh, yes."  
"And in addition to that you're not in good health. Remember what I said, I believe your leg is broken."  
"Oh, yes..." he looked at his leg. It did not hurt when he was still.  
  
"Let me help you up. My house is not far from here." She put his arm around her shoulders, and helped support him by keeping her left arm around his shoulders and her right hand holding his chest up. As they hobbled to her house, they spoke of different things, getting to know each other.  
  
A few hours had gone by, they had already arrived at her house. It was a small, but suitable little shack. She let him have the bed, given his condition, and she slept on the floor below. "I hate to you have you sleeping on the floor of your own house. It is obviously not comfortable."  
"I am fine. Go to sleep, Legolas."  
"No, I insist that I  
sleep on the floor and you  
here."  
"Would you feel better if we shared? In that case you and I both will have comfort."  
He thought for a moment and the nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I would feel better."  
The young woman arose from the floor and crawled into the bed with him. She snuggled next to him and drew the sheets over of her body. "Good night, Legolas."  
"Good night, - what is your name?"  
"Elsa."  
He smiled. "Good night, dear Elsa."  
Even though they pretended to be asleep, both were still awake, pondering that days events. Legolas was blushing a crimson red being so close to her.  
  
Rays of sunshine poured into the room from the large window next to the bed. Legolas awoke, and looked to his side for Elsa- she wasn't there. "Elsa?" he called.  
He heard feet pounding on the floor, and in a few seconds she stood before him. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I was just wondering where you were."  
"I was preparing a pack for you, for your journey."  
"Oh, yes, my journey back to Mirkwood," he said, facing the direction of his home. "My leg still hurts. Is it possible that I might stay here for another night before returning home?" He missed the company of a woman, and didn't want to let it go so fast, didn't want to let her go so fast.  
She nodded. "Yes, it is possible. Actually, I have some breakfast made for two of us. Would you like me to bring it over?"  
"Yes, I would."  
  
Days turned to weeks. Legolas didn't even know himself how long he was with Elsa. His leg was healed, and he knew that he was well enough to leave... but he didn't want to.  
"Elsa," he began, taking her hand, "I must leave soon. My people must be worried about me."  
"Yes, I know. But must it be today?"  
He bit his lip. "If not today, when? Tomorrow we will say the same thing."  
"I suppose."  
  
Legolas put the pack to his side. "Good-bye, Elsa. Thank you for your hospitality."  
"Please don't go..." she pleaded.  
"I must." He turned around, but hesitated. This can't be it, he though. I can't leave like this.  
He turned around and she wrapped her arms around him. She looked into his bright blue eyes for a moment, and then leaned in for a kiss. He returned the intimate gesture, and moved his hands over her hips to her stomach. Then from her stomach to her breasts. He put his hand over her left breast, gently squeezing it. He hadn't felt a woman's touch (or a woman for that matter) in so long. He missed it. He missed the feeling of his heart beating rapidly. He missed the feel of a woman's lush lips on his.  
He slipped his tongue into her mouth, searching for hers. The two embraced in a passionate kiss, and she pulled away, sucking on his tongue as she did so. "I..."  
"What is it?" he asked. Her facial expression seemed confused.  
"Nothing," she said with a smile, suddenly assured of herself.  
He dropped the pack onto the floor, next to the door. The two backed up into the bedroom, fondling each other all the way. She pushed him against the wall, running her hands up his chest. She lifted his shirt over his head, and bent down to kiss his chest. She circled her tongue around his nipples, licking them here and there. Her hands slowly moved down to his pants. She untied his drawstring, and pulled his pants down to his ankles. His undergarments were already loose, almost falling as they were. She only tugged at them and they fell alongside the pants.  
She stooped down on her knees, and looked up at his grinning face. Taking his manly-hood into her right hand, she began to rub it- up and down, up and down. She began to lick the head, playfully teasing him. Eventually, she put the head into her mouth and sucked, still rubbing the body. Soon moans of ecstasy escaped his mouth.  
He put his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her up. She kissed him, while taking off her own shirt. He paused for a moment, taking in her beauty. His hands crept up to her breast, and he squeezed them harder than before. He pushed her skirt off, and she went to the floor, on her knees.  
He followed behind her, and spread her legs a little more. Aiming his phallus into her cunt, he thrust himself. At first she was taken back, though she seemed experienced, this was her first time. He thrust himself again, and again, each time getting faster. She moved her hand towards her clit, and used her middle finger to massage it.  
He loved the nice, warm feeling of being inside a woman. He loved the position of power that he felt, the position of want and need... and lust. He loved to hear her moan, to see her legs quiver as he pushed harder and harder.  
He pulled out, and she turned herself around, her back now on the floor. He lay on the floor as well, his head over her wet cunt. He put her legs over his shoulders, so as to give him room. He spread her, and began to lick her clitoris. She rubbed her own breasts, enjoying the feeling. He soon put two fingers into her vaginal canal, moving them around while he licked. She began to moan more and more, almost out of control. He enjoyed this very much, knowing that he was pleasing somebody so well.  
  
Elsa's head was resting on his chest, and his arms were around her. The two were lying on the bed. "So, where were you before Mirkwood?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I  
mean... I  
heard you were  
on a quest of  
some sort.  
What were you  
doing?"  
Her sudden interest in this sparked awareness into his mind. "Nothing... it was..." he didn't know if he should tell her or not. "Nothing..."  
"Oh."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I was just wondering."  
He suddenly felt very vulnerable, very weak. "I must go now. The people at Mirkwood need me."  
She took his hand. "Don't go, Legolas. Not now."  
"What is that you want from me?" he asked, his tone louder than before.  
"What's wrong with you? What did I do?"  
"I have a feeling that what just happened between us shouldn't have. Who are you, Elsa?" He waited her answer. She was silent. "WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded.  
"Why are you being so cruel? Do you always do this? D o you always lure unsuspecting virgins into your arms?"  
"You're mad," he spat out. "You're the one who kissed me."  
She came closer to him, and this worried him. What was she going to do? Once she was only inches away, he pushed her, not knowing her intention. She fell to the floor, her arm scraping an end table on the way. She winced, once she saw the cut it had inflicted.  
"I... I'm sorry." He took her hand, to look at the wound.  
"No!" she screamed, taking her arm away. "I'm fine, you don't need to tend to my wound."  
"But it is my fault. Let me see."  
"No!" she screamed.  
He saw blood trickling down the side of her arm. It wasn't red, but black- like an Orcs blood. "Oh My-" he said, backing up to the wall. "You... you're..."  
She realized that he had seen her blood. She cracked her neck, and stared at him. Her eyes became a fiery red. "Now that you already saw, there is no point in lying to you." Her voice slowly grew deeper and deeper. She stooped over, and began to morph into an Orc like creature. Once she stood straight he saw who she really was.  
Her complexion was of burnt skin, and her eyes a fiery red. Her hair was long and matted. "You're an Orc?" he asked, not knowing what to do.  
"Not any ordinary Orc, though. I am special," she began, circling him. "I am a shape-changer. Once a normal Elf, then mutated to an Orc. I came across a wizard by the name of Sylon. He granted me the ability to change into whomever or whatever I pleased."  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, suddenly aware that he had slept with an Orc.  
She smiled. "Ah, the direct approach." She walked up to him, and grabbed his neck, pushing him up against the wall. "The Fellowship must be broken. Aragon was killed only days ago, but Gimli months ago. Now it is your turn, dear Legolas!" she said, spitting into his face.  
"Wait!" he said, trying to stall her. What should I do?  
She sighed. "There is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind. I am following orders."  
"What if... What if I..."  
"What if you what?"  
  
Only hours later, Legolas appeared before the great but unknown wizard Sylon. "What is this, Elsa?" the old man asked, poking at the tied up Legolas.  
"Can you make him like me?"  
He frowned. "Why would you want that?"  
"I believe that it would be better if Legolas turned on his friends and Fellowship rather than die on behalf of them. Can you do it, Oh Great One?"  
"Of course I can." He hesitated, but took out his staff. "I am only doing this because you are good to me, Elsa." He pointed the staff at Legolas and uttered words in a language Legolas had never heard before. He felt as if his ski n was burning, as if his muscles were twisting and popping out of his skin. Images of the members of the Fellowship flashed through his mind. His mind told him to destroy them, but inside he didn't want to. Eventually, the only desire he had was to kill... namely the Fellowship.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Herio glanced at Legolas with a baffled expression on his face. "But if that is true, then why are you still Legolas? Why are you here? Why-"  
Legolas smiled and morphed into his true form. Herio's face was in horror. "Legolas! No! It can't be true!"  
Legolas took his bow out and aimed an arrow at Herio's head. "My only need is to kill," he muttered, before letting the arrow go and pierce through his 'friends' head. Blood trickled out across his face. "Good- bye... friend."  
Legolas left the enchanted palace. As he began to walk through the dock he passed by his village of Mirkwood, stepping over bodies of dead ones that he had once loved and cared for. He had ransacked his whole village, killing everyone and everything in his way. Once on the boat, he began his journey. He was now in search of Frodo the Hobbit. The Fellowship must be destroyed... 


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas walked along the river, contemplating the journey that lay ahead of him. He must track Frodo and Sam to Mordor. He must then take the ring and bring it to his Lord Saruman. He will kill Frodo and Sam, as well as any other being who crosses his path and gets in his way.  
He could hear the birds chirping. He remembered the days when he enjoyed that sound, when he would sing along with them in a harmonious tune. Now he only wished for them to die, to die a horrible death so that their pitiful songs are locked away in an eternity of death.  
He stooped down to get a drink of water from the flowing river. This is the first time he actually saw his reflection- saw his face- since the transformation. He was almost shocked with what he saw. What had once been smooth and porcelain-like skin was now charred, with weaving cuts and scrapes almost making a design on his face. His hair remained long, but matted and black. His eyes of blue of were now a fiery red, depicting his angered and evil soul.  
He had to look away, to reassure himself that this is what he truly was and truly wanted to be- but he couldn't. He couldn't tell himself that he wanted to be this monster, this creature who only wished for evil. He couldn't be this monster who would destroy his friends lives in order to serve his masters wishes. He couldn't be a person... he couldn't only be a thing. A thing that could never love nor be loved.  
He again looked into the crystal waters. He saw his ears; their shape had not changed. He began to think of what he used to be. Of the loving and caring Elf that he was. He had joined to Fellowship to abolish evil, to set aright matters. He was so gallant and brave, and now he was...  
He had to stop thinking like this. He had to keep in mind the task at hand. Get the ring and kill Frodo and his companion. Kill innocent Frodo who was brought into this mess by accident. Kill Sam who only wanted to fulfill a promise. And in the process, kill your old soul. Kill any inclination you might have as to being merciful, or being what you used to be. You are not Legolas of Mirkwood anymore, you are an Orc... you must think and act like an Orc, not as a Prince.  
He began to walk eastward, bow in hand. He didn't know what to expect. When with the Fellowship Orcs were chasing them. But he now was an Orc, so who would be chasing him? Certainly not the Fellowship, for Elsa told him their fate. Death. They had all died except him and the two he was searching for. Merry and Pippin had been captured, and even if they escaped, what could two half-lings do to him? He was Legolas the great archer... no, he wasn't. I cannot think like that. I am no longer Legolas. I am... He looked at himself. I am this.  
And with that he began his journey to Mordor, as well as a journey to a new self.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Elrond," began the Elf, "I know it is hard to believe."  
"All of Mirkwood? Everyone?" he asked.  
"All except the demented Dairu (Day- roo)."  
"Have you spoken to her?"  
"Yes..." he said hesitantly.  
"And what did she say?"  
"She told us that... Legolas..."  
"Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed. "He had to have escaped. He is okay, is he not?"  
"Dairu claims that he is the culprit."  
Elrond was in dismay. "How so? Legolas is the finest Elven warrior. He would never betray us."  
"That is exactly what we've been telling her. But she assures us that it was indeed Legolas. She also claims that he was in the form of an... Orc. She said that after he had slaughtered the village he stood by a stream and stared at his reflection. After that he changed into... 'Legolas' and headed towards the east."  
"The east? Have you sent men to follow?"  
"Not yet. But we have seen his footprints."  
"Though I hate to come to the conclusion that Legolas did commit this carnage, I have no choice but to track him down. The least he could do, if not the culprit, is help us find the real murderer."  
"I will send a band of Elves to follow him." The Elf then exited the structure.  
Not Legolas...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Legolas knew that other Elves must have found out about Mirkwood already. Soon he would hear and see Elves surrounding him. He heard a few twigs snap from behind him. They wouldn't already be following him? Not this soon.  
He was extra cautious as he made his way through the forested region. Once he saw the shapes of trees he knew exactly where he was: in the land of The Foresters. He had heard many a fables about this people in his childhood. His mother herself used to tell him bedtime stories of The Foresters.  
It had began as a friendly gesture. A great Sorcerer by the name of Caldren was in distress. His daughter had been in a deadly situation, and a neighborly man had saved her. As a reward the Sorcerer granted the man and his entire family abilities to use for good. Some had the power of invisibility, others extraordinary strength, some even could walk up walls and onto ceilings. The mans wife had become barren after her second child, so the sorcerer also blessed them with many sons and daughters. Soon their family grew so large that they moved into the Black Forest.  
But over time these people used their abilities to bring calamity upon all tribes and tongues. So the great Sorcerer put a curse on them; letting them keep their abilities but die at the ripe young age of twenty.  
Legolas was still unsure if the people existed, but if they did, then this must be who was following him. Had he invaded their territory? Did they feel threatened by him? He could now sense that there were at least seven beings following him. He knew he would kill them all, and that he could dispose of them with one swift movement. But he wanted to play with these.  
So he pretended to be in trouble and distress, pretending to not know what to do. The only way for him to run without encountering them with be to the left, so he ran in that direction. He could see the various trees that were hollowed out and used as houses. Soon he saw people cooking and children playing. These had to The Foresters.  
But before he knew it, more than seven were pursuing him. And as he ran further and further he realized that he was getting deeper and deeper into their region. He heard something whiz by, gently grazing his shoulder. Black blood slowly seeped onto his garment. He saw a small spear hit the ground in front of him.  
No more games. I have to finish them now.  
He took an arrow out and quickly turned around, aiming and then shooting one of the men. It was a young man, perhaps fifteen. But he couldn't feel sorry for the boy. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't show emotion, because... he had none.  
He took another and shot an arrow straight into a mans heart. A little bit of crimson blood trickled from the mans chest. A young woman attacked him from behind, jumping into his back. He couldn't help but laugh. A little girl? Does she actually think she could hurt me? He grabbed a hold of her leg with one hand and pulled her from his back. She tried to stay on, digging her nails into his back so that she wouldn't budge. But he still managed to bring her from his back to before him. And then he shocked himself and bit into her arm. She screamed in pain as he chewed off her flesh. And then he remembered: Orcs are cannibals.  
He felt somebody else jump to his back, but as he reached his hand to grab the perpetrator, he couldn't find anyone. He let the girl go, and she dropped to the floor with a loud thump. Somebody was on him but he couldn't get a grasp. This must be someone using their abilities. He had to think quick. More and more Foresters were charging at him. He began to run, and eventually caught sight of a man sitting on a wooden throne with various carvings of flowers and trees etched into it.  
This must be their head. The man looked nervously in each direction as he noticed that the Orcs gaze was fixed on him. But the mans face kept turning in one direction: towards a young woman tied to a tree. She seemed to be of obvious importance. Perhaps she was a prize that the head of The Foresters had won, or a captive from a neighboring tribe. Whatever she may be, she could be of useful leverage.  
Without a moments hesitation he ran up to the woman, ripped her ties, and hauled her over his shoulder. He took a dagger from a small holster next to his boot, and stationed it to her throat. "If you touch me... she will die!" he shouted. As The Foresters heard this they slowly etched away from him.  
"Please..." they pleaded. "Put her back. We won't harm you."  
The promise was obviously fake. He could still hear disdain in their voice. He knew that the moment he gave her back they'd attack him and mostly likely wound him. The only thing he could think of doing would be to take her with him. She might be of use later on in his journey. Especially if he grew hungry...  
He quickly darted away, woman in tow, and made his way out of their forest with only a few scratches from the branches he passed. 


End file.
